Muganto
|occupation= |previous occupation=Elder of Extalia |team=Extalia's Four Elders |partner=Mysdroy Mejeer Martam |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Aera |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 188 |anime debut=Episode 90 |japanese voice=Ako Mayama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Muganto (ムガント Muganto) is one of the Four Elders of Extalia. Appearance Muganto is an elderly, yet stocky Exceed, an anthropomorphous cat standing on her rear legs, with a large, flat face and long, flowing, shoulder-length white hair. Her wrinkled eyebrows tower above her sunken eyes, making it seem like she has none; She possesses a large, prominent and mildly round feline nose, below which sprout her , pointing downwards, resembling a real mustache. Her mouth seems to be always kept half-open, and her lower face is covered in wrinkles. Her feline ears are obscured by the headgear she's always shown wearing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 10-11 Muganto's outfit consists of a long, blue-purple robe reaching down to her feet, paired with a dark mantle that covers her shoulders and back. She has a light, scarf-like cloth circling her neck, being held in place on the front, in correspondence to her chest, by a large, dark bead, which bears the number "4''", demonstrating her position as an elder of Extalia; the very same number is visible on the front of the dark headgear sitting on her head, which has two prominent protrusions jutting outwards from its top where Muganto's feline ears are located. Personality Muganto is extremely calm and withdrawn, never talking, even while her fellow elders go on to explain things in depth, and rarely changes her facial expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 11-15 However, she is capable of showing emotion, being shown when she was shocked and moved by Carla's desire to save Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 18-20 History Many years ago, the elders decided to appoint a queen in order to protect the Exceeds from the humans. They used Shagotte's unique Precognition ability to fool the humans into thinking that they possessed the ability to kill anyone. They kept this a secret; even from their fellow Exceed in order to boost their confidence. This plan succeeded and the humans began to fear the power of the Exceed god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-15 When Panther Lily saved and brought back a young Mystogan to Extalia, Muganto and the other elders expressed their outrage at his actions, believing that Panther Lily had broken their laws, pronounced him as a "Fallen", banishing him from Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 Years later, in the year X778, Shagotte foresaw the destruction of Extalia and the elders mistook it as an incoming result of a war with the humans. Knowing that they wouldn't win a war, the elders decided to gather 100 Exceed eggs and let them escape into Earth Land. However, they decided to tell the Exceeds that it's a plan to destroy the monsters of the other world known as the Dragon Slayers. Using the humans' Anima, their plan was met with success.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 7-8 Synopsis Edolas arc When the Royal Kingdom fires the Dragon Chain Cannon at Extalia and issues a declaration of war, Muganto and the other elders accompany Queen Shagotte as she faces Wendy, Carla and the other Exceeds in order to tell them the truth. After Shagotte reveals to the other Exceeds that she is not a god and is only an Exceed who possesses a single wing, the Elders begin to explain about Shagotte's Precognition ability that allowed them to fool the humans into believing in the existence of a god. Faced with the reality that they are only a weak race, the listening Exceeds break down and cry. However, Carla is unable to accept the explanation of the elders and continues to blame the elders for ordering her to kill her friends. Martam tries to explain to Carla that Shagotte never gave such an order but Carla ignores him. Hearing Carla's words, Shagotte pulls out a dagger and tosses it to her, asking for her forgiveness and telling requesting to be punished for her actions. She then tells the other Exceeds to abandon Extalia, but they refuse to listen to her, all of them determined to be with her until the end. Carla then picks up the dagger and stabs the ground, refusing to kill the queen and telling the Exceeds that Extalia will not crumble if they all band together to save it. She then flies off, much to the other Exceed's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 9-20 Inspired by Carla's words, all the Exceeds leave Extalia in order to try and push back the Lacrima Island and stop its collision with their hometown. The four elders surround Shagotte, trying to support her. However, she loses balance and falls towards the ground. Luckily, Panther Lily is able to save her, much to the elders' surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 4-6 When the Royal Army arrive and begin to change the Exceeds into Lacrima, all the Exceeds fly away, trying to get away from the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 8-9 Muganto is able to escape the Royal Army together with Shagotte, the other elders, and a few Exceeds. The group stays together and watches as the Dragon Slayers battle Faust's Dorma Anim. However, the elders tell Shagotte that they should move away or they will be caught in the battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 91 The group leaves the battle and goes to one of the floating islands. However, the island soon begins to fall to the ground, signalling the activation of Reverse Anima and the disappearance of Magic in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 8-9 Due to the Magic inside the Exceeds, they are ejected from Edolas to Earth Land, along with the members of Earth Land Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12 The Exceeds arrive first, followed by the members of Fairy Tail. However, Carla isn't happy to see them and orders them to go back to Edolas, saying that they are dangerous. The Exceeds try to apologize to her but Carla refuses to accept it, blaming them still for sending her to Earth Land with the mission to kill the Dragon Slayers. Hearing this, the elders and Shagotte begin to explain everything, saying that they sent the Exceed eggs to Earth Land six years ago in order to have them evacuated, since Shagotte foresaw the destruction of Extalia. They also explain that Carla invented the non-existent mission on her own due to her own Precognition ability which may have confused her as her memory. Hearing the truth, Carla forgives the Exceeds and asks them why she alone has a precognitive ability, only to receive no answer. All the Exceeds then leave in order to find the other Exceeds that were sent to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-16 Alvarez Empire Arc ''Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Aera ( Ēra): Being an Exceed, Muganto is blessed with the ability to sprout angelic wings and fly. When using this Magic, Muganto is able to carry one object or passenger without suffering from the extra weight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 90 Equipment Staff: Muganto carries around a long, wavy staff in her right hand, whose length appears to be almost twice her height. In its upper part, the object ends in a large oval.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 11 Trivia *She knew that the queen sacrificed her wing because the vitality of her egg was weak.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23 Bonus Pages References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Female Category:Former Antagonist Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help